Un ángel para mi oscuridad
by moonlight147
Summary: Hermione siempre había odiado al hermanastro de su hermana, pero cuando la vida de su hermana corre peligro, hermione sabe que tiene un asunto pendiente con él.


**UN ÁNGEL PARA MI OSCURIDAD **

Disclaimer : Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Resumen : Hermione siempre había odiado al hermanastro de su hermana, pero cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en manos de él, hermione sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

Cuando esa mañana Hermione despertó, no pensó en ningún momento que aquel día cambiaria su vida. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Hermione se levantaba como todos los días para ir a trabajar. Pero aquel día, algo fue distinto, mientras se ponía el abrigo, sonó el teléfono.

Sí? – preguntó Hermione al cogerlo

Hermy? – respondieron desde el otro lado del teléfono – soy yo Niki

Lo siento cariño, pero ahora mismo no puedo hablar, porque no llego al trabajo – respondió Hermione con voz apremiante.

Necesito que hablemos, te viene bien después del trabajo? – dijo Niki

Me parece bien, nos vemos allí – dijo Hermione y colgó.

Niki, era la hermana pequeña de Hermione, bueno mas bien medio hermana. Al morir la madre de Hermione con tan solo 2 años con los que contaba Hermione, su padre se caso con otra mujer, que fue con la que tuvo a Niki. Pero las cosas nunca fueron bien, ya que Niki siempre estuvo consentida por sus padres, sobre todo por su madre y siempre tuvo lo que quiso, bueno todo, todo no. Hasta que le conoció a él.

Cuando el padre de Hermione murió, la madre de Niki, se encontraba en una pésima situación económica, por lo que busco otro marido. En ese momento para hermione el mundo dejo de existir, puesto que como la madre de Niki era bruja de una gran familia, de sangre pura, su familia tuvo que reparar el daño que supuso que su hija se casara con un muggle. La mala suerte entro en la casa de Hermione, cuando esta cumplió los 16 años, y los Malfoy entraron en ella. Lucius Malfoy se casó con la madre de Niki adoptando así durante los 2 años siguientes a Hermione. Pero Lucius no era lo peor para hermione, era su hijo Draco, más soberbio que nunca debido a la muerte repentina de su madre. A pesar de que Draco paso a ayudar a la Orden del Fénix, su papel nunca se demostró con exactitud. A pesar de todo, Hermione podía soportar en su gran mayoría a Draco, pero no el enamoramiento que sufría su hermana Niki por su hermanastro. Draco era un Joven atractivo, de mirada atrayente y con unos gustos y comportamiento exquisito. El imán que tenía con las mujeres, pronto envolvió a Niki como una telaraña envuelve a su presa, pero para disgusto de Niki para draco ella, tan solo era una pasatiempo más. La primera vez que Niki vio a Draco Malfoy, dijo que parecía un ángel caído del cielo y que era muy atractivo, él solo sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, debían de habérselo dicho muchas veces. La obsesión de Niki creció hasta llegar a unos límites inimaginables, y él nunca dudo de usar eso en su propio beneficio. Incluso hizo que Niki se volviera en contra de hermione, solo para satisfacer a Malfoy. Al poco tiempo de que Niki cayera en manos de Draco, este la desecho y ella cayó en una profunda depresión.

El caso de hermione y Draco era más complicado. El profundo odio que sentían uno por el otro no era ningún secreto y que mejor manera de vengarse de la orgullosa Hermione Granger que seducir a su hermana y después dejarla. Fue un juego para él, y una desilusión para hermione. Draco le daba a Niki todo lo que quería incluso más lujos de los imaginables.

Hermione siempre pensó que Niki en realidad nunca amo a draco, pero era el tipo de hombre que ella siempre quiso; atractivo, de buena familia y modales, y sobre todo rico, muy rico.

Pero eso no era el principal problema. Si Niki valoraba algo más que la fortuna de un marido que la manteniera, era la fama. Y esa fama se la otorgaba su carrera.

No era como Hermione que había estudiado mucho para conseguir llegar hasta alcanzar un puesto en el Ministerio, sino que ella tenía algo que Hermione nunca tendría, belleza.

Niki consiguió a los 13 años, un contrato con una revista muy importante para ser modelo, y así consiguió que su carrera subiera como la espuma, alcanzando la fama con tan solo 16 años. Niki era una de las modelos mejor pagadas de la historia dentro del mundo mágico; esto suponía que ella tendría su propio dinero y no dependería de su madre y su padrastro, y podría hacer todo lo que quisiera. Esto fue así durante un tiempo hasta que aquél día Niki llamo a hermione para algo urgente.

Después del trabajo, Hermione decidió ir a visitar a su hermana a su casa, un ático situado en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo mágico.

Cuando llego allí, su hermana estaba irreconocible. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y había desaparecido el bronceado de la semana pasada. Llevaba puesto un sucio pijama y llevaba el pelo revuelto. Hermione debía reconocer que su hermana era frívola en muchos aspectos, pero no tanto para ponerse ese aspecto para dar pena a Hermione. La última vez que la vio, sabía de primera mano que su hermana disfrutaba de una economía muy boyante y no entendía que podía haber ocurrido. Mientras, Niki la dijo entre sollozos que entrara y se sentara. Hermione decidió que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su hermana.

Hermione tienes que ayudarme, por favor – dijo Niki

Pero, que te pasa? – respondió Hermione angustiada

Mi carrera se acaba, hermione – dijo Niki – y no se que hacer

Como que se acaba? – dijo hermione incrédula – eso no puede ser

Me están haciendo chantaje hermione – dijo Niki – si no hago lo que ellos quieren, entregaran unas fotos mías desnuda que destrozaran mi carrera y mi vida pública cuando quiera ser presentadora, hermione tienes que ayudarme.

Dios mío Niki, como te has metido en esto? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada

No lo se Hermione, pero tienes que ayudarme – dijo ella alarmada

Esta bien - dijo Hermione resignada – que te están pidiendo?

Un millón de euros en 24 horas o harán públicas esas fotos – dijo Niki

Que??? – exclamó Hermione muy alterada – eso es mucho dinero, no podemos entregar algo que no tenemos.

Y que haremos hermione? – preguntó Niki volviendo a llorar – a quien se lo podemos pedir? Y no puedo acudir a mi madre o a mi padrastro porque tendría que volver con ellos.

Y entonces que sugieres? – preguntó Hermione – no podemos pedir un crédito al banco de tanto dinero y con tan poco tiempo.

Hermione – dijo Niki angustiada – solo hay una solución y se que no te va a gustar.

Cual? – preguntó hermione nerviosa.

Pedirle el dinero a Draco Malfoy – respondió Niki – y no lo dará gratis y no creo que quiera algo de mi ... Hermione te estoy pidiendo algo que no se si sabrás hacerlo ... te estoy pidiendo que le des a Draco Malfoy lo que pida para salvarme.


End file.
